Spalsheart's Propechy
by Glorydays12
Summary: hi. This story is about a cat that has two different colored eyes. She is like this because she has cats from the dark forest inside of her being able to take over when she gets angry. She is part of the Spalshearts propechy,"...... I can't tell u! READ
1. 1: Eyes

**Hope you enjoy!!!!!! =)**

Leader: Leopardstar

Deputy: Mistyfoot

Medicine cat: Splashheart

Warriors: Whitestripe

Dewdrop A: Dawnpaw

Feathertail

Stormpelt

Pouncepelt A: Nightpaw

Fishclaw

Ivyfoot

Sandpelt A: Orangepaw

Rabbitail

Smokestorm

Appleblossom

Cloudleap

Fognight

Queens: Moonpelt (kits: Silverkit and Icekit)

Shelledge

Elders: Tigereye

Lilyblossom

Chapter 1

"Oh Moonpelt, Whitestripe, they are the most beautiful kits in the world!"

"Splashheart you are to kind. But they are beautiful, especially Silverkit. Is Silverkit alright with you dear?

"Of course it is. Silverkit and Icekit. The two most beautiful and strongest warriors any cat has every seen!"

That was the first thing I've ever heard in my life. All I saw was darkness but I knew that the two cats that last spoke were the reason I was here and probably was talking about me. I didn't want to pop open my eyes just yet just in case they weren't talking to me. Hopefully they were and I was the beautiful Silverkit.

I slowly opened my eyes so I could see them but they couldn't see me. I saw a silvery-white pelt closest to me and right next to the cat was a black one nuzzling against her. Farther of was a gray-blue cat and off in the distance was a cream colored cat with flecks of light brown.

"Sweetie, look! Little Silverkit is opening up her eyes!" I think it was the black one who said that. Yes! I was Silverkit! The beautiful cat admired more then this Icekit. I then shoot my head up and looked into the silvery-white one eyes. They were the most gorgeous blue I've ever seen.

I just sat there staring at her sky blue eyes that were once filled with warmth but suddenly switched to horror. She let out a scream and pushed her way out. I looked around the room to if the other cats were as scared as her. The black one with the white stripe starting at his nose and going down to his tail had no expression in his pool blue eyes but his mouth was dropped. The Gray-blue had deep blue eyes (geez! Do all cats have blue eyes) face had no emotion. She was just staring at my eyes. Her gaze scaring me, I quickly took broke contact and looked at the cream colored cat. All I saw was her head shaking back and forth when I suddenly got picked up by the scruff

The gray-blue cat took me out of the cozy little den into a very big, wide open space. A lot of cats were gathered around the opening, probably wondering why the cat burst out of there. The cat turned me slowly from one cat to the next, letting me meet their eyes. Each one had the same expression as the black one or the silver-white one. When I looked into all the eyes she turned to the right and walked into a den similar to the one I was just in. Except this one had selves full of weird different color things and there was a little pool of water.

"Do you know why those cats were staring at you?" She spoke in a wind chime voice with a sharp edge in it, like a hurricane was blowing through the chime. I answered her in a shaky voice that didn't sound like the powerful voice in my head.

"Yes."

She breathed in very loudly and asked a odd question, "Did you see the color of all the cats eyes.

"Yes, green, blue, and brown. Light and dark."

"And were did all the cats have the same color in both eyes?"

"Every last one."

"Now look into that pool of water over there."

This cat and a serious look on her face so I obeyed. I slowly walked over there, feeling her eyes burn into my fur and moved my head over the water. I gasped in horror and what I saw. I felt no longer beautiful, felt like that what they were saying about me were utter lies. I hated myself more then anything. All I could think was why did this have to happen to me. When I looked into the water I saw a silver cat with two different color eyes. One yellow and one red.


	2. 2: Kit

**2. Kit**

I just couldn't get it through my head. How could my eyes do this? Why did everyone else have green, blue, or brown eyes, but I got stuck with a bright sunshine yellow eye and a blood red one. I pulled my head up not wanting to look at my awful eyes any longer. I wanted to meet the eyes of the cat and ask her all the questions buzzing in my head. But if I didn't want to look at them why would she want to.

I started at the soft, moist ground under my paws and thought about which question I should ask first. I decided with a simple one and it came out in a croak, "Why?"

She sighed. I knew that she knew that she had to explain this. "I don't really know. Something must have gone wrong inside; nothing deadly but the color cells must have mixed up. Adding different colors to mix into what should be your blue eyes." This could not be happening, NOT be happening. Why did I have to suffer the rest of my life with these...these things! Cats would stare and scream and not talk to me. Wanting to forget about my problems I asked a totally different question to the cat.

"What are those weird things up there?" I flicked to the mostly green but other colors things on the self. For once her expression changed, it changed into a smile.

"Those are herbs. Herbs help cats get better when they are sick or hurt. As medicine cat it is my job to stock up on them and know how to use them when cats are sick. I also get messages from Starclan."

Good. I got the topic off of my eyes and would hopeful continue that way with my following questions, "How do you know how do use them? What is Starclan?"

She actually laughed. It was the most beautiful sound I ever heard. She had a twinkle added to her wind chime voice when she laughed. "This is what the elders are for, go pester them with your questions."

I opened my mouth to speak when the black cat entered. "Splashheart I…… Oh" He looked down at me before he finished.

"You can speak to me as freely as you would if your daughter wasn't here Whitestripe." Splashheart said with the sharp edge returning to her tone.

"If you want me to. Moonpelt says this kit isn't hers. She has nothing to do with her and wants her to be raised by Shelledge. She took away her name even." Whitestripe replied to her. I looked down at my paws in horror. How could my on mother not want me, no matter how horrible I look.

"That's a shame that her mother could not want a beautiful kit like her. What are you going to name her?" I was stunned. Splashheart thought I was beautiful. I had hope.

Whitestripe then turned his head and stared at me for what felt like centuries until he made his decision.

"I don't know. I'll see what her eyes do."

I actually did yell with my real voice instead of thinking about yelling then whispering. "Why do you have to base it on my eyes! What is wrong with Silverkit? I fits me perfectly! What should I be called?"

He slowly turned his head back his head back to me and replied, "Your eyes are different and special, and only makes sense to name you after the one thing about you that nobody else has. Why do you think my name is Whitestripe?"

It did make sense. But whenever someone says my name I'll be reminded. Oh well. Maybe he will change his mind. "You didn't answer my last question, what will I be called?"

"Kit."

"Kit!" That made me mad. Why did everyone else get a name and I was stuck with just kit.

"Maybe you should go back to the nursery and see if your sister is awake yet" I complete forgot Splashheart was there. I flashed her a smile then walked out. I really was starting to like her since she tried to make me forget about my eyes every chance she got.

Being dragged out of the nursery and into the medicine cats den I didn't really get to see my surroundings. Everything was nice and damp and green. There was a little ledge and a den perched on it covered with moss. There were 3 other dens that looked like the nursery and medicine cat den. Before I entered the nursery I noticed and small stream next to it. Probably for the kits to get water easily.

The first thing I saw when I got in were extremely light blue flashing excitement.

"Mommy, mommy!" She cried, lightly touching Moonpelt to get her attention. "Is this my sister?"

"Yes, she is your sister but not my daughter." I felt awful hearing that and I quickly put my head down so I didn't have to look at her eyes. The white cat with grey flecks looked up at her mother quizzically but turned her head back and walked towards me.

"Hi! I'm Icekit! I can't wait to mess around and have fun with somebody my age. All these old cats are no fun."

I giggled. Having a sister would be fun. Maybe my life can turn out ok.


End file.
